


Take Him

by geekyjez



Series: Isii Lavellan (Non-Canon AUs) [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekyjez/pseuds/geekyjez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dalish have a phrase - "take the Dread Wolf by the ear when he comes." Isii, knowing full-well who Solas is, does just that.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>A prompt fill set in the universe of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3169394/chapters/6882176">Tranquility</a> - though not canon for that storyline.  </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Him

Fen’harel glanced up when he heard her bolt the door to the basement archives. His brow furrowed, eyes narrowing as Isii briskly stepped towards him. A question was left half-formed on his lips by the time she took them with her own, angling his head back with her hands as she leaned over his chair. His initial surprise faded, eagerly returning the gesture as his fingers moved to her cheek, grazing her throat as they sank into her hair. When she pulled away he peered at her, the hint of a tentative smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“What was that for?”

She nuzzled against him, her lips finding his ear, her tongue tracing its length slowly until she heard the soft groan she sought. “It’s late,” she whispered, breaths hot on his skin as she gripped his chair, turning it away from the table. “I grew tired of waiting for you.”

“I’ve been working on-” The words were stopped, halted, swallowed as she forced her mouth over his own again, shifting forward to straddle his lap. She loosened her robe, letting it slip off her shoulders as she guided his hands underneath the hem of her nightclothes.

“This is more important,” she murmured, grinning as he let out a heated sigh, realization dawning over his features as he found her bare beneath the thin shift. Her intentions were more than clear. He looked up at her, his head tilting.

“Here?”

“Right here.” She sucked and licked along the line of his throat as he shifted beneath her, his hips arching up as she bit down, forcing a sharp, hissing breath from his lips. “Assuming of course that you want me,” she whispered, her fingertips trailing down, pushing the end of his tunic aside before tracing slowly against the front of his breeches. “Not much doubt about that, is there?” Fen'harel sighed, eyes half-closed as she cupped him, pressing her palm against his hardening arousal. She leaned forward, kissing him again as she worried his lacings loose, feeling him twitch as she wrapped her fingers around his length. His hands slid back to palm the curve of her ass as she stroked him, his grip tightening as his breaths hitched. It was not long before she had him ready, eager, pulling her forward. She shifted, guiding the tip between her folds. He bit back a soft curse as she ground herself against him, slowly teasing his head along the length of her lips. She wouldn’t lower herself. Not yet.

“Isii-” His tone was insistent, frustrated as he tugged down but she arched, rolling her hips back just far enough to keep him from entering. She squeezed along his shaft and he angled himself up, pressing into the warmth of her palm, trying again to pull her down onto him. She shifted back and his eyes narrowed, his lips spreading into a smirk as she felt his touch begin to pulse, power surging into her in a quick, bright burst of pleasure, a sudden tingling heat flooding her veins. She could do nothing to stop the cry that left her, powerful enough to echo through the small room as her body jerked above him. One hand moved to the back of her head, guiding her until his lips were on her ear. “Do not tease me, vhenan. That is a game you will not win.”

“For once, I don’t mind losing,” she purred, grinning as she positioned herself, sinking her weight down quickly, relishing the sharp grunt that escaped him. She did not pause, rocking herself against him, setting a pace that he quickly followed. The feeling was exquisite – the pressure and fullness, the slick friction. She had been desperately wanting him for hours now, knowing her own touch would not suffice as she waited for him to join her in her quarters.

His hands roamed under her nightclothes, fingertips dragging against her sides, her back, her breasts – small bursts of sensation as tongues of energy licked her skin, making her tremble, tightening around him. She quickly lifted her shift, slipping it over her head and letting it fall to the floor. She watched as his eyes raked over her, drinking in her form as she rode him. He always watched her intently in these moments, eager to memorize her, to witness her pleasure. This  _thing_  between them – it was nothing like what they had been before. How could it be? There were no more secrets. No more lies. No more reasons for him to resist giving into his desires.

She leaned forward once more, nipping and licking along the length of his ear, tracing the spot that she knew would summon another curse from his lips. She whispered his name, moaned it hard, grinning as she felt his hips snap beneath her, driving himself up harder. As strange as it still was to moan the name of the Dread Wolf, she knew the sound drove him wild.

She was close, unable to stop herself from whimpering as she sank herself onto him. The press of his magic made her feel full, saturated, buzzing, alive, drunk on the sensation of tingling flesh. When she crested, it wasn’t a sharp dive but a rolling wave of pleasure, building and surging, cresting over her until she could do little more than shudder. He gripped her hips, keeping her moving even as she shook, her wordless cries half-formed around his name. His true name. The name that made his fingers dig against her flesh, jerking her into a faster pace. She matched it, hearing his breaths grow tight.

“Are you going to come for me, Dread Wolf?” she murmured low, gasping, struggling to breathe through the continued onslaught.

“Isii-”

The sound was beautiful. Something desperate, vulnerable, almost pained. She raked her nails against his scalp, his neck, gripping his head as she kissed him, biting hard on his lip as she heard a cry start to build in his throat. She slipped her fingers along the length of his ear, stroking the tip with her thumb and he held her down, burying himself as he stilled. She could feel him twitch inside her, pulsing, releasing as he grit his teeth, his voice caught in a low, throaty growl.

_Take the Dread Wolf by the ear when he comes? Apparently not such a bad piece of advice._

Isii could not help but laugh as the thought crossed her mind, giggling breathlessly. He did not seem to care as he slumped forward, resting his brow against her collarbone as he struggled to calm his labored breaths. She shifted against him, squeezing him inside her and he let out a soft sound – far too close to a whimper for the fearsome Dread Wolf. She smiled, lifting his head and bringing her lips down to meet his. It was a slow, lingering kiss from well-pleasured lips, lost in the haze of orgasm. She pressed her forehead to his, listening to his breaths, taking in his scent as his eyes closed once more.

“Come to bed,” she murmured. She began to lift herself off of him but he stopped her with a gentle touch, his arms wrapping around her.

“Stay,” he whispered. “Just like this. A few moments longer.”

She kissed the top of his head as he lowered it once more to her chest, slipping her arms around his shoulders as she heard him let out a slow sigh. Neither one of them said a word, comforted in the weight of their embrace as the rest of the world fell away.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if Solas and Isii will end up together like this in the canon of Tranquility - but until we get to that point, consider this a smutty respite from all the angst.


End file.
